<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Splash Zone by That_is_right</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054168">Welcome to the Splash Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right'>That_is_right</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sheith Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Non-Binary Keith, Other, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Sheith Week 2021, Trans Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro receives a video from Keith, plus a warning to watch only when alone. And that's how Shiro finds himself sitting on a toilet in a public bathroom watching a highly explicit video of his partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sheith Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Splash Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shiro is a trans man, and Keith is non-binary. They also both use AFAB terms for their junk (clit, pussy, etc.). Initially, I posted this with Keith using he/him pronouns, but I started using they/them pronouns for them on day two so I came back to fix this fic.</p><p>This was written for the first day of Trans Sheith Week 2021! I picked squirting because I'm a sucker for some good, wet action. I am not sorry about the title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro is in a lecture when his phone buzzes with a new message. He ignores it until it buzzes a second and third time in rapid succession. When he pulls his phone out of his bag to have a sneaky look under the table, he sees three new messages from Keith. The first message reads “OH MY GOD SHIRO I JUST DID SOMETHING AMAZING HOLY FUCK”, followed by “you might want to wait till you’re alone to watch this”, and then a link to a video. It’s not too hard to guess why that video might not be appropriate to watch in public, and Shiro feels himself pulse in his pants at the promise of it.</p><p>Unfortunately for Keith, Shiro can’t exactly walk out of a lecture because his horny partner sent him a filthy video. When he responds to say as much, Keith sends back a series of sad faces, followed by a string of droplet emojis. Whether they represent tears, or something else, Shiro isn’t entirely sure. But he’s already uncomfortably hot in his pants, and he doesn’t want to make it even harder to concentrate by thinking about it too much. Shiro sends a message saying that he’ll watch the video the first chance he can, and ultimately decides to turn off his phone to avoid further temptation.</p><p>The lecture drags on for another half hour, then Shiro has a tutorial and a lab before he’s finally free to go. He has not taken in a single thing that anyone has said to him all day, and his notes from his classes are practically non-existent. That, however, is a problem for future Shiro. In the meantime, he is going to find the nearest bathroom and watch Keith’s video. Keith’s messages didn’t give him any real hints as to what the video contains, so Shiro has no idea what to expect.</p><p>He stumbles into the first bathroom he finds and locks himself in the stall furthest from the entrance. He puts the toilet lid down and takes a seat before pulling out his phone and putting some headphones in. Keith isn’t one to mess around, and the video starts with the mouth-watering sight of Keith’s bare pussy. They're fucking themself steadily with their favourite purple dildo, and Shiro feels his own clit throb at the wetness clinging to the length of the toy. He can hear Keith panting slightly, as well as the wet noise of the dildo fucking in and out of Keith’s pussy. They've clearly been at this for a while now, judging by how wet and messy the length of the dildo is. </p><p>As Shiro watches, Keith’s wrist speeds up, and soon they're fucking themself rapidly and without mercy. Every so often, when the dildo reaches the deepest point inside them, Keith lets out a tiny whimper, and Shiro feels a rush of heat move through him with every little noise. If he were at home, Shiro would have had a hand down his pants the moment he opened the video. Unfortunately, he is in a public bathroom in the middle of his university’s busiest campus, and it really isn’t the best place for him to rub one out.</p><p>As Shiro squirms, squeezing his thighs together to try and get even the tiniest amount of pressure on his clit, Keith moans and abruptly pulls the dildo out of themself. Shiro watches as the dildo is followed by a gush of liquid spraying out over the towel that Keith is lying on. Shiro can only stare at his phone as Keith’s pussy clenches around nothing and squirts again, leaving a magnificent wet patch beneath them. There’s another couple of seconds of Keith panting heavily before the video cuts off.</p><p>Shiro stares at the black screen for a moment, locking eyes with the startled and slightly red face reflected back at him. He hits play on the video and watches it through another couple of times before he remembers that he can go home and watch this happen in person. His clit is throbbing and his pussy is wet, and Shiro probably sets a new personal record for his fastest time to cycle home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm also <a href="https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet">on Twitter</a>, but it's mostly Promare on there at the moment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>